Why?
by mybadboys
Summary: Emma has left Storybrooke for Mytic Falls. What will happen her past decides to follow her? captain swan endgame
1. the date

Why?

Emma's P.O.V

Emma was out on a date. Whirling around, dancing with the most frantic energy she had felt in a while, the man behind her might have something to do with that. _Damm my thing for bad boys. I shouldn't even be here! _

"What on earth could have kept you so quiet, darling? "Said her dance partner.

"Well Ki…..Kol, I was just worrying about Henry." _I need to stop thinking about him but I can't; it was really starting to get on my nerves._

"He'll be OK; a 15 year-old can spend an hour alone in his locked house."

"I'm not worried about anyone or thing that would be deterred by a locked door,Mikleson!"_So similar: accent, no concept of personal space. Bloody hell Emma stop thinking about Hook!_

It had been a year and a half since the saviour had left Storybrooke and said pirate behind for mystic falls, Virginia which had a secret of its own it was home to not 1 not 2 not 3 but 4 species of supernatural creature: vampires; werewolves; doppelgängers and hybrids(half vampire/half werewolf).

Kol Mikealson was an original vampire which is exactly what it sounds like. He was also extremely sexy hence the date, the one minor problem (yeah right) was that she couldn't stop think of another sexy, mischievous, devil-may- care bad boy. Hook.

"Honestly Kol I think you're boring the girl"

"Hello Klaus." Klaus is Kol's older brother and happens to be madly in love with my best friend Caroline. _How are you asshole murder anyone today? No, wow shocked! _She couldn't stand him. She really couldn't.

Suddenly Emma realised she was being watched. Turning round she saw something she'd hoped for ever since she had arrived there he was, her pain-in-the-ass, revenge-driven pirate. She tensed he was looking straight at her. He motioned for her to follow him so she did.

Hook's P.O.V

Gods she was beautiful when she danced. The only problem for him was that he was over here watching his swan dance with someone else._ Bloody hell Jones get a grip, it's not like you didn't expect this._ Different expecting this and seeing it happen! They were talking she stopped suddenly like she'd said something wrong.

Another guy walked over to the happy couple, Hook could tell swan,..Emma hated whoever this was . if he had to guess he'd say the brother of the **bastard who had his hand on sawn's hip like it was nothing! **_Just let her know you're here coward._

She turned like she could tell she was being watched. Her eyes widened when she saw him, he had forgotten how green they were those eyes. He motioned for her to follow him then he walked out in to the night .

Emma's P.O.V

_KILLIAN'S HERE! OH GOD, I'VE MISSED HIM THAT ASSHOLE!_ They were outside he just stopped turned back to her. The look in his eyes was one she recognised: hurt, betrayal, lost almost. It was the same look he wore when she left him at the top of the beanstalk._ Oh no, but it didn't mean anything with Kol,I've missed you so much. _There was so much she wanted needed to say to this man in front of her but he was the with a way with words. She was more about actions.

Hook's P.O.V

Under any other circumstance he would know what she was thinking. Swan was an open book to him, but tonight he had no idea what she was going to say or do until she had him pressed up against the wall and was kissing him like she never wanted to stop. He tried breathing ,decided it was unnecessary when this woman he had followed across the bloody country for once , wanted him as much as he wanted her. And gods did he want her! 

Emma's P.O.V

It was over too quickly. But she could feel the hatred coming of Kol from here.

"Umm…killian meet Kol. Kol this is Killain he's a … friend." great they hadn't said a word to each other and already with the hating each other.

"Mate." One word and already his accent had done a number on her self-control.

"Killain I am not your mate, mate."

"Stop it. I see one more display of testosterone poisoning, I will put you in the hospital," She glared at hook," and you in the pretty little box your brother just let you out of." This last statement was meant at Kol of course.

"Yes, love"

"I never promise anything, darling"_ fine be an utterly possessive bastard then Kol, I'll just get Caroline to get the dagger for me!_


	2. not ashamed

Emma's pov

"Caroline can you call a Scooby meeting at the house?" I was trying not to make it sound like a phone call of shame mostly because I'm not ashamed.

"Aren't you already there?"

"If I was would I need you to call a meeting? An old friend just came into town I want to introduce them to you guys."

"Ok. I'll call Stefan he can tell Damon and Elena. Oh Klaus will have to come you know how he gets with strangers. I hate your friend already." hook heard that and smirked.

"That's because you've never seen him naked." Still smirking by arrogant pirate apparently approved of the comment.

Killian's pov

There was a dark-haired man and girl with hair just as dark in his arms. He gathered this was Damon and Elena. "So when's Satan getting here?"

"Klaus? Cos you know apparently calling me Satan is an insult to Satan."

"You know I meant Klaus. How Caroline could compare a body like that to Satan I just don't know, I'll agree with the fallen angel thing though."

"swan mind introducing me to the man you're blatantly flirting with."

"killian this is Damon Salvatore and his **girlfriend** the lovely Elena gilbert."

"mate."

"killian. So you're the guy goldilocks here's been dreaming about."

"**damon!"**

"what did my brother do now?!"

"Stefan he was telling killian something he shouldn't!"

"like what?"

"Not tell….." "about how swan dreams about me. Which I am quite interested in, killian jones but most people have taken to calling me my more colourful moniker….." "Hook."


	3. introductions

Emma's p.o.v

"Hook? As in _Captain Hook?"_

"Yeah. Stef remember what I said about who I am?"

"You're the Savior. A product of true love, daughter of snow white and prince charming."

"Actually Charming is the nickname Mary-Margret, my mother, gave him. But anyway Hook wasn't a part of the original curse. He came to Storybrooke after I broke the curse,"

"Killian! I wondered how long it would take for you to find us!"

"Aye lad, so did I."

"I knew you would, I mean you always find mom." I will always find you, the words my parents live by. The thing they say when they mean I love you.

"Henry why didn't you come down for the start of the meeting?"

"Because Damon said you'd been out all night and that was why we need a meeting then he said something about 'dumb-ass original'. I think he thought you and Kol were together, I didn't come down as a way to show my disdain. I mean everyone back home knows you and Killian are meant to be together."

"really?"

"yeah that's why i started operation captain swan" _another operation,henry_

"hey barbie,finish the story."

"Killian's about 347 years old now on account of A) spending 300 years in neverland searching for a way to kill Rumpelstiltskin and B)being frozen in time until i broke the curse"

* * *

hooks p.o.v

"Caroline,love,no need for that."

"really i think there is."

"guys,deal with your issues later, OK. anyway your late, i expect him to be late but you're the queen of punctuality care."

"swan i assume this is everyone?"

"nah,Jeremy and Bonnie aren't here yet,probably of having 'scandalous sex' Caroline's words,not mine"

"hey,we were not having scandalous sex!"

"yeah right kid, we all believe you."

_the group made an interesting scene. Caroline seemed to be rejecting the british man the one swan doesn't like. Elena and Damon are together but the other one,Stefan is it ,wants her too._

_"_everyone this is Killian,Killian this is the gang.i think you got i look at Klaus last night,he's our resident villain, the blonde standing as far away from him as possible is Caroline,or vampire barbie if you're Damon. Jeremy is Elena's little brother and cousin,his girlfriend Bonnie the best friend of Elena enemy of Damon etc etc. Stefan,Damon's brother, Elena's ex and general good guy. leaving Damon,vampire ,boyfriend and all round ass-hat,and Elena doppelganger,vampire and constant target for the bad guys. Damon,Elena,Jeremy, Me and Henry all live here."

_that explained a lot. i see i just got my name._


End file.
